Xavier Institute for Higher Learning: A New Mutant
by pinkmonkey27
Summary: Electra, a 15 year old mutant shunned by her family has come to Xavier Institute for Higher Learning in search of a new home. She surprises everyone with her extraordinary powers, even the Wolverine praises her. But will it be enough for Professor Xavier?


_**Hello! So I just wanted to clear some things up so none of you are confused. Electra and Orbit are my OC's. Every single other character/setting belongs to Marvel. I own nothing other than Electra and Orbit. So please enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!**_

_**Pinkmonkey27**_

_Prologue_

I sat up quickly, breathing heavily and looked at the clock. _11:27. _Great. Thunder roared viciously outside my window and lightning cackled in the wind. God, can a normal girl get some sleep around here? Nevermind I'm not a normal girl. I'm a freaking mutant. _Plus_, I'm only 15. And it doesn't help that I only found out two days ago. Stress can really run you down. Now I was lying in some itchy sheets, at a crappy motel, waiting for tomorrow to come. Wanna know why I'm so stressed? Because tomorrow I'll be showing up on the doorstep of, Xavier Institute for Higher Learning.

"Deep breathes Jasmine. You can do this. You can do this." I had been mumbling under my breath like this for the past ten minutes. Trying to get the guts to go past the giant gates to, Charles Xavier's mansion. I had attempted it twice, but ran away before I got _through _the gates. Someone has to have seen me already. But that would be embarrassing. 'Hey guys look there's some girl who keeps running away from the gates!' Oh yeah. That would be just peachy. Okay it's either I do this or I don't. My parents gave me my bank card, kicked me out, and don't ever want to talk to me again. I'm a mutant, yet I don't even know how to introduce myself and now I'm standing at the gates of Xavier Institute for Higher Learning being too much of a loser to ring the doorbell. Alright I can do this. I start walking up towards the big front doors. I start running just to get this over with before I have the chance to turn back. The front door looks huge compared to back at the gates. I raise a shaky fist up towards the door and knock. I hear its echo travel through the mansion. A few seconds go by. Then a few minutes. I knock again, louder this time, only to have the same thing happen. I'm just about to turn around when I hear the door unlock and start to creak open. My heart started to beat faster than a cheetah can run, and I turn back around to look into the eyes of Charles Xavier himself.

"Hello, and welcome to Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Can I help you?" He says clearly waiting for an answer. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I clear my throat and shake my head.

"S-sorry. My name is Jasmine. Jasmine Towers. My uhm, parents kicked me out of the house when they learned I was a mutant… and I was uhm… was wondering if I could become one of your students?" I asked quietly, looking at my feet.

"I see. Well Jasmine, I will have to see what you are capable of before I can make a decision." _Uh oh. _

"You mean t-test me?" I squeaked.

"If you would like to put it that way, sure." He smiled at me. I gulped.

"Okay… uhm… Mr…?" I stuttered, not knowing what to call him. I bet my cheeks were as red as a tomato.

"Please call me, Professor Xavier." He turned and wheeled around. I felt my cheeks heat up again. I had forgotten Professor Xavier was a paraplegic. I set my bags by the grand staircase, and hurried to follow Professor Xavier. As we rounded a corner I bumped into someone. I looked at the ground muttering a quick apology when I looked up- and was face to face with the Wolverine. The _real _Wolverine. My heart stopped and I could have looked like a human statue. And I swear to the Lord Almighty I almost pissed myself. He shook his head, and rounded the corner. I made sure to look around every corner before I turned. Finally Professor Xavier stopped, and turned to me. Then he looked up.

"EVERYONE! WE HAVE A NEW MUTANT WHO WILL BE ENTERING THE DANGER ROOM! EVERYONE TO THE DOUBLE DOORS! EVEN YOU LOGAN!" He boomed, making he jump. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. What was the Danger Room? And why was Professor Xavier telling everyone to come to where we were? Soon mutants started entering the room. I recognized Storm first, who waved and gave me a very comforting smile. If you're wondering how I know all of these people it's because I read about this place online. Yes I know, I'm a nerd, and honestly I prefer intellectual bad ass. I saw Jubilee bolt around the corner and jump up and down waving at me. Rogue came in next. She merely stared at me which didn't make this any better. Then the big, buff Wolverine came in and looked at the floor. He gives me the freaking chills. Cyclops and Gambit came next. They both smiled at me, and then talked to one another. Phoenix and Shandowcat came in last (but certainly not least), and they waved at me, making me feel just a tad bit better. No one said anything. I wondered what we were waiting for, considering everyone was here. I was about to say something to Professor Xavier, when another mutant stepped into the room. I swear to God he was probably the hottest guy I've ever seen in my entire life.

"Ahhhh, Orbit. Nice of you to join us." Professor Xavier said, smiling at him. Orbit nodded, and then turned to look at me. I felt my stomach flutter. His short dark brown hair flowed lazily in front of his ice blue eyes. Storm cleared her throat. I shook my head and turned back to Professor Xavier.

"Everyone, this is Jasmine. Jasmine Towers." He said. Everyone nodded; some waved a hand at me. "What is your code name Jasmine? Have you thought of one yet?"

"Electra." I said, smiling to myself. Wolverine lifted an eyebrow. I just ignored him.

"Alright, Electra. Just go through that door. We will go through this one," Professor Xavier said pointing to a different door, "to watch your performance." He finished. So that's why everyone had to come. To watch me do whatever in the Danger Room. Now I felt like I was going to die of embarrassment, and I haven't even done anything yet. I nodded, and everyone started to file into the one room. Some whispered good luck, and some completely ignored me. After everyone was in the room, I faced my door. Here goes. I opened it and saw it was some sort of changing room. I stripped out of my clothes, and I know that sounds weird, but my costume was underneath. I eyed myself in the body length mirror. I had a bright white spandex full body costume, with white boots that went all the way up to just below the knee. There was a large black lightning bolt that went from the neck of my costume to the small of my back. Then there was a smaller lightning bolt that zigzagged down my chest. I also had a midnight black eye mask that suited my pale complexion perfectly. I freed my hair from its ponytail, and walked out the next door. The Danger Room was a gigantic chrome room. I walked slowly to the middle of the room and looked around. I saw a large tinted window and saw that that's where everyone was. Everyone was going to watch me. My nervousness came back, and it felt like it was eating me alive. Suddenly a huge shower of flames shot out at me, from me left. I dodged them narrowly and pushed off the ground flipping in the air. I had forgotten about everyone watching me. Now I was happily in my element. I waved a hand toward the flames and they stopped in their tracks frozen in time. I heard metallic clicking and turned around to see four robots heading my way. I charged at them, my super speed kicking in. I ran until I was about ten feet away and stopped stretching out my fingers. Long strings of bright electricity exploded from the palms on my hands, suffocating each robot making them go haywire. Then each one melted into a pile of useless metal. I smirked. Suddenly hundreds of steel arrows began firing from an unknown source. I expertly dodged each arrow and I saw it. A tall, complicated looking robot was shooting each arrow with a steel bow. I opened my mouth and shrieked sending earth shaking sound waves to the robot. I looked over to the window and saw everyone plugging their ears, staring at me with their mouths open. I returned my gaze to the robot just in time to see it shatter into a thousand nuts and bolts. I was breathing heavily now, but I knew there was at least one more thing I had to do. And I was right. With every step I took, a puddle of deadly acid appeared right in front of me. Suddenly I saw a bright red light flashing, and a small door opened. I squinted my eyes and saw that the door read 'Escape Tunnel'. Now all I had to do was get around these acid puddles. I cart wheeled over the first puddle, and flipped over the second. This was going to be harder than I thought. I had to run and leap over the third puddle, and I felt my foot slip. Gotta be more careful. There was only one puddle left yet it was the longest and widest. I thought quickly and stuck out my hand and began to run. Suddenly a large path of electricity shot from my hand, creating a temporary bridge for me to get across the acid. Yes! I crossed the last puddle and somersaulted down the escape tunnel. When I got to the end I was immediately congratulated by Professor Xavier.

"Remarkable! Absolutely genius! Incredible! Electra it would be an honor for you to become one of my students here at Xavier Institute for Higher Learning!" He exclaimed smiling up at me. I had to blink away the happy tears that almost slide down my cheeks. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you Professor Xavier, this is exactly what I wanted!" I cried out, smiling at everyone. On our way out nearly everyone was congratulating me on how well I did. Even Wolverine mumbled something about 'young talent'. After everyone had dispersed once again to do their own thing, Storm took me aside.

"You did a very excellent job out there! I'm extremely proud to have someone so young and talented in my presence. You are only 15, correct?" I nodded and she smiled.

"Thank you, I'm very ecstatic to be here now." I said happily.

"Well I'll show you to your room. You'll be sharing a room with Jubilee." She laughed and gestured for me to follow her. This was probably the best roommate I could've asked for considering she was the nicest girl to me other than Storm. A few moments later, we arrived back at the grand staircase. I picked up my bags and went up the large stairs. Jubilee was waiting outside her, well our, bedroom door when I turned around the corner. She squealed so loud I dropped my bags in surprise. She helped me pick them up and we entered the room. When I turned around to thank Storm she was already gone. Guess I would have to thank her later. Over the next hour Jubilee and I unpacked my suitcases and put all of my clothes into my dresser and closet. I took off my costume and folded it placing it in my drawer. Then I got dressed in some jeans and a simple white t-shirt. Then of course I had to put on my black Converse All Stars, which made Jubilee gag with distaste. We talked about our lives and how my parents hated me for being a mutant.

"Well Chicka, at least you got some parents who hate you than no parents who don't even know you're a mutant!" She said, making me feel bad for even bringing up my parents. After that we talked about our old friends which eventually led to boys.

"My God, Orbit has got to be one of the hottest guys I've ever seen Jubilee." I said, explaining my earlier thoughts. Just thinking about him made me dizzy.

"Wanna go and talk to him?" Jubilee asked, a suspicious smile creeping across her face.

"No! I don't even think he likes me… he hasn't said one word to me." I said feeling like an idiot.

"Pfffft, are you kidding me? He was watching you like a lost puppy in need of a home, when you were showing us your stuff in the Danger Room! He wouldn't take his eyes off you." She said. I smiled. Maybe there was hope in getting to know Orbit better.

"Alright I'll try and talk to him." I mumbled running my fingers through my hair. Jubilee squealed again, making me jump _again,_ and we left the room in search for Orbit.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooorbit, where are you?" Jubilee sang, making me punch her in the arm. She returned the punch, but a little harder. We started laughing taking swings at each other. Then she look behind me and smiled. I gave her a questioning look but before I could say anything she shoved me so hard I lost my balance. Jubilee ran away giggling, and right before I was about to fall on my ass, I was in someone's arms. I turned around and saw- Orbit. I thanked him nervously.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Wow, his voice was like the most beautiful song I've ever heard. I realized I was staring when he cleared his throat.

"Oh, uhm, yeah thanks. And thanks for uhm, catching me." I said staring into his eyes. He stared into my hazel eyes too, and before I knew what was happening he had me in his arms and was kissing me. _Woah. This was my first kiss, and my best kiss. _I thought to myself. Then as quickly as it happened it stopped.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I-I have to go. Sorry." He stuttered, and he quickly pushed past me.

"No! Orbit stop its okay!" I shouted after him, but he was already gone. Now that was what I called a kiss. I ran and tried to find Jubilee. Of course she was in our room waiting on her bed to hear what happened.

"HE KISSED ME JUBILEE!" I cried out, flopping onto my bed.

"No way! Tell me all about it Chicka!" She exclaimed bouncing onto my bed. So then I launched into the tale of how amazing our kiss was. Jubilee shrieked at all the right moments, and told me about her first kiss. She said it had been sloppy and disgusting so I was lucky. After she had said that we burst into hysterics and eventually decided to go to bed. We had missed dinner so there was no point in getting up until morning. Then when I finally drifted off, I relived everything that happened today. The best day of my life.


End file.
